On a tous cet ami
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: On a tous un ami avec qui on a vécu nos meilleurs moments. Cet ami avec qui on peut tout se permettre en sachant qu'il sera toujours là. Cet ami qui sembla avoir été créé pour rester à nos côtés. Cet ami pour qui on donnerai notre vie pour reste comme il est... (léger yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors alors, ce sera une suite de drabbles ! Tous tiré de vrais moments de ma vie et de celle de ceux qui m'entourent ! Je trouve ça encore plus drôle à écrire !**

 **Si vous avez des moments à me proposer, je me ferai un plaisir de les écrire (si j'ai l'inspiration qui va avec bien sûr ^w^ !)**

 **Ce sera toujours des petits moments entre amis, l'amitié c'est magnifique ! Donc chaque chapitre commencera par " _On a tous cet ami..."  
_ Vous comprenez de suite mieux le titre n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Bon, ma gueule et...**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 _ **On a tous cet ami avec qui il faut faire attention à la moindre de nos paroles et de nos actions.**_

 **\- Rin !** S'écria un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux roses en courant en direction de son ami.

Ce dernier releva la tête de son café qu'il touillait méticuleusement à l'aide d'un stylo. Renzo s'arrêta devant lui et haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas utiliser une touillette comme tout le monde ?**

 **\- La machine à café n'en fournit plus.** Répondit simplement le plus petit en haussant les épaules. **Alors, comment est ta classe cette année ?**

 **\- Ça va, ils sont cool. Mais tu sais comme moi qu'il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux impressions de la première semaine de cours. Et toi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop.** Soupira le jeune démon. **La plupart d'entre eux n'ont que très peu d'endurance.**

Le Shima ricana mais ne fit aucune remarque devant le regard ennuyé de son ami. Il préféra tenter de lui redonner le sourire.

 **\- Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas tous avoir le même niveau qu'un démon. Ils s'amélioreront avec toi au moins !**

 **\- J'espère bien.** Grommela le fils de Satan.

 **\- Tu nous fait la même à chaque rentrée…** Se moqua gentiment Renzo avant de reprendre avec un ton très sérieux. **Par contre mec, arrête de faire ça, ça en devient vraiment malsain.**

Rin, qui avait son stylo dans la bouche pour enlever le café dessus, stoppa son geste sans comprendre. Lorsqu'il réalisa le sous entendu de son geste qu'avait relevé le rose, il déposa vivement son stylo sur la table.

 **\- Renzo !** S'exclama le brun en tentant de retenir le rose de lui monter aux joues.

 **\- Désolé.** L'abruti était mort de rire et ne semblait absolument pas désolé.

Le jeune professeur de sport et de défense se détourna de son collègue et ami pour bouder. Voyant cela, Renzo s'assit à côté de lui et s'excusa une nouvelle fois avant d'entamer une autre conversation.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rin se leva pour se rendre à son prochain cours pendant que Renzo décidai de rester pour commencer à corriger ses premières copies.

 **\- Euh… Ren ?** Le démon se retourna pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur. **Ça ne serait pas mon stylo que tu as dans la main ?**

Rin fronça les sourcils et regarda le bic dans sa main.

 **\- Non. Le tien avait plus d'encre que le mien.**

Le professeur de cercles magiques et d'invocations écarquilla largement les yeux sous ceux plein d'incompréhension du fils de Satan.

 **\- Ah ben ça c'est sûr après ce que tu lui as fait au tien !** Marmonna le rose avec son sourire idiot aux lèvres. **Il ne doit plus avoir beaucoup d'encre**

Rin devint plus rouge qu'une écrevisse et s'échappa en courant sous les éclats de rire de Renzo.

* * *

 **Hé hé ! Voilaaaaaaaaà !  
Cet instant s'est vraiment passé et j'étais tellement morte de rire ! X'D Mon amie ne savait plus où se mettre et si un regard pouvait tuer je pense que je serai morte depuis bien des paillettes !**

 **A plus mes p'tits Moches ^_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Et voici un autre petit chapitre !**

 **Yllsnyae** **: Hey ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a bien fait rire ! XD Et te réexpliquer le dernier chapitre ? Les sous-entendus ou le contexte en général ? Si c'est le dernier sous-entendu, quand Ren dit "** _ **Ah ben ça c'est sûr après ce que tu lui as fait au tien !** _**_Il ne doit plus avoir beaucoup d'encre !_ " Il rappelle la façon très subjective qu'avait Rin de sucer son stylo en comparant ici l'encre du stylo à du sperme. C'est clair ou pas ? ^^**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse ^_-**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 _ **On a tous cet ami qui fera tout pour nous mettre mal à l'aise juste parce qu'il trouve ça marrant.**_

Rin et Renzo se baladaient tranquillement dans la cours parmi les élèves. Il était midi et tous mangeaient et discutaient avec bonne humeur. Entre les deux hommes, aucune parole n'était échangée sans que cela ne semble les déranger. Finalement ce fut Rin qui pris le premier la parole avec inquiétude.

 **\- Tu vas bien Ren ?**

 **\- Hm oui oui.** Répondit le rose étonné de la question soudaine. **Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ben tu es calme…**

 **\- Je suis tout le temps calme.** Mais Rin poursuivit comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu.

\- … **et tu n'as pas ton sourire idiot habituel.**

Rin lui jeta un regard avec une réelle inquiétude dans les yeux. Renzo le regarda avec un visage neutre jusqu'à ce qu'un immense sourire inquiétant ne déchire ses traits qui jusque là avaient paru apaisés.

Sentant la grosse connerie arriver, Rin recula d'un pas avec crainte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner assez que déjà Renzo ouvrait la bouche.

 **\- RIIIIIIN ! JE T'AAAAAAIME !**

Le hurlement du jeune homme fit taire toutes les discussions autour d'eux. Tous les élèves présents observèrent ébahis, leurs deux professeurs. L'un avait un sourire très fier de lui qui lui donnait l'air d'un imbécile heureux tandis que l'autre semblait ne plus trop savoir ou se mettre.

Finalement Rin décida que la fuite était la solution stratégique la plus adaptée et s'éloigna d'un pas vif en tentant d'ignorer le rire de Ren et les regards de ses élèves.

Au fond de lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerai, même sous la torture !


	3. Chapter 3

**Ce OS est tiré d'une histoire vraie. Une amie du genre stressée et moi...  
Je vous laisse imaginer la scène ^^'**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 _ **On a tous cet ami qui pose des questions bizarres en les pensant sérieusement.**_

Rin observait son ami faire les cent pas depuis une dizaine de minutes. il commençait un peu à avoir le tournis.

 **\- Ren !** S'exaspéra-t-il. **Arrête de bouger bon sang !**

 **\- Mais Riiiiin !** Geignit le rose de façon lamentable. **Je suis sûr qu'ils vont être horribles cet année !**

 **\- Ca fait deux ans que tu prépares cette montée en grade,** grogna l'Okumura agacé, **tu as juste à passer l'épreuve comme si le jury n'était pas là.**

Renzo grimaça et s'apprêta de nouveau à tourner en rond quand le professeur de défense l'attrapa par le bras pour le forcer à s'asseoir. Ne pouvant résister à la force du démon, le Shima se retrouva bien obligé de se poser.

 **\- Allez,** l'encouragea Rin en ignorant les grommellements de son collègue, **ce n'est jamais que vingt minutes à passer.**

 **\- Riiiiiiin !** Sanglota presque le jeune Aria en s'accrochant désespérément au fils de Satan. **Je veux pas y alleeeeeeeer !**

 **\- Crétin.** Marmonna Rin amusé malgré lui. **Tout va bien se passer.**

Un silence tomba alors dans la salle d'attente. Alors que R **Arrête de faire le gamin Re** in pensait que son ami s'était enfin calmé, Renzo releva brusquement la tête.

 **\- Rin !** Appela-t-il d'une voix paniquée. **Qu'est-ce que je fais si j'ai envie de péter ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Je reviens avec un nouveau petit OS !**  
 **Bon cette fois je vous avoue que ce n'est tirée d'un fait réel de ma vie mais j'en ai rêvé et ça m'a bien fait rire. Du coup je m'étais dis que ça serait triste de ne pas vous le partager XD**

 **ayame-chan-fanfic :** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Je suis contente que mes drabbles te plaisent ^^ J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.**

 **Et sur ce,**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 _ **On a tous cet ami pour qui on ferait n'importe quoi pour lui rendre service ou lui faire plaisir.**_

 _ **\- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu comptes rentrer.**_

 _ **\- Tais-toi et contente toi d'arriver à l'heure pour le moment. Je m'occupe de la façon dont on va pouvoir entrer dans cet putain de salle de bal !**_

 _ **\- D'accord, d'accord Rin. Je suis là dans cinq minutes !**_

Rin raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa petite sacoche avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au château derrière lui. Un superbe château avec un grand jardin comme sur les grands tableaux dans les musées. Ce soir il allait accompagner Ren à un bal qui allait permettre au jeune Aria d'avancer dans sa mission d'infiltration que lui avait donné le Vatican.

 **\- Rin !** S'exclama le rose qui arrivait justement en courant dans sa direction.

L'agent en mission ouvrit la bouche mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il aperçut la tenu de son ami.

En effet, ce dernier était revêtu d'une magnifique robe longue d'un bleu roi chatoyant qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Ses cheveux noirs cascadaient gracieusement dans son dos et lui arrivaient à la taille faisant ressortir sa peau laiteuse. Il avait également un peu maquillé son visage.

 **\- Rin, qu'est-ce que…** Renzo en avait le souffle coupé. **Tu es magnifique !**

 **\- Tais-toi idiot !** S'exclama le travesti en rougissant légèrement. **Pour pouvoir entrer il faut être en couple et avoir les invitations.**

 **\- Oui m…** Commença le rose mais Rin ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

 **\- Tu as les invitations j'espère ?** Le Shima ne répondit pas mais sorti deux bouts de papier de sa poche arrière. **Parfait, allons-y.**

Il attrapa le bras de son ami et le tira en direction de l'entrée du château. Toujours abasourdis, Renzo se laissa faire sans rien dire. Mais son regard ne lâchait pas le brun d'une seconde. Ce dernier rougissait à vu d'oeil sous le regard scrutateur de l'exorciste en mission.

 **\- Quoi !?** Finit-il par grogner dans sa direction. Le rose cligna des yeux comme s'il sortait d'un rêve.

 **\- Tu es vraiment superbe tu sais ? Tu veux pas m'accompagner comme ça au resto la prochaine fois ? Je suis sûr que je ferai des jaloux par millier !**

 **\- La ferme !**

Cet idiot avait vraiment intérêt à réussir sa putain de mission…


	5. Chapter 5

**_On a tous cet ami qui s'énerve pour rien mais qu'on aime bien quand même_**

Ce soir là dans les locaux de la Croix Vraie, toute l'ancienne classe de la plus jeune génération d'exorciste s'était retrouvée pour dîner. Ce fut donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les discussions et les rires raisonnèrent entre les murs en ce doux soir de juin.

Puis lorsque vont le moment de servir le plat, ce fut un Rin tout fier qui se leva et demanda aux autres de faire passer les assiettes. Ce que ces derniers firent avec empressement, absolument ravis de pouvoir une nouvelle fois profiter de la succulente cuisine du fils de Satan.

\- **Dis Rin !** S'écria Shura qui avait été une des premières servies. **Je peux en avoir un peu plus s'il te plaît ?**

Rin cligna des yeux avant de répondre d'une voix légèrement incrédule.

\- **Eh bien je vais d'abord servir tout le monde et en fonction de ce qu'il reste tu pourras peut être en avoir encore un peu.**

Et il retourna au service en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. En face de lui Ren ne retient pas son sourire amusé en comprenant que Rin n'appréciait pas trop les manières de la femme aux gros seins. Car si il y avait une chose que Rin appréciait le plus après la cuisine, c'était les bonnes manières à table. Ce qui pouvait paraître étrange quand on connaissait le caractère du garçon.

\- **Mais Shiemi en a eu plus que moi...** Marmonna Shura avec une moue boudeuse.

Et si Ren avait remarqué le regard rieur de leur aînée lorsqu'elle dit cela, ce ne fut pas le cas de Rin dont les mains se resserèrent sur les couverts de service. Ren pouffa derrière sa main quand il vit une veine pulser dangereusement sur le front de son meilleur ami alors que Shura continuait à râler gentiment dans son coin. Rin le fusilla des yeux avant de souffler pour se calmer un petit peu.

Finalement, lorsqu'il eut finit de servir tout le monde à table, Rin se tourna de nouveau vers la blonde pour lui rajouter une louche dans son assiette d'un geste brusque. Se faisant, la sauce éclaboussa légèrement la jeune femme mais Rin n'y prête pas la moindre attention.

\- **La demoiselle en a-t-elle assez ?** S'enquit-il alors avec ironie d'une voix froide.

\- **Merci Rin !** Fut la seule réponse de celle-ci alors qu'elle commençait rapidement à manger avec un grand sourire.

\- **Morfale...** Grommela le noiraud en s'asseyant finalement.

Ren n'y t'ont plus et laissa éclater son rire alors que Rin levait les yeux au ciel en comprenant que son ami aux cheveux roses se moquait de lui. Et si cela l'agaça un petit peu, cela le calma aussi.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi en faire tout un plat !


	6. Chapter 6

_**On a tous cet ami pour qui on ferai l'impossible pour qu'il garde le sourire.**_

Renzo Shima rentra tard chez lui ce soir là. Il était fatigué et légèrement déprimé. Pourtant aujourd'hui était un jour de fête. Aujourd'hui le jeune homme allait sur ces 22 ans ! Mais son cœur n'était pas pour la joie. Sa famille lui manquait aussi chiants soient-ils, cela faisait deux mois qu'il ne voyait plus son petit-ami qui était en mission, ses amis étaient particulièrement occupés et aujourd'hui Rin s'était porté pâle.

Journée de merde.

C'est en grommelant dans sa barbe des brides de paroles incompréhensibles, même pour lui, que Renzo pénétra dans son appartement et balança ses chaussures sans faire attention où elles atterriraient. De mauvaise humeur, il laissa tomber son manteau et son sac par terre et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre.

Il n'était clairement pas d'humeur pour faire la cuisine ce soir.

Mais alors qu'il avançait en traînant des pieds et sans cesser une seule fois de râler dans sa barbe inexistante, les lumières de l'entrée et du salon s'allumèrent brusquement et un cri le fit sursauter tout aussi brusquement.

 **\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE RENZO !**

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, le jeune homme se figea et se retourna lentement en direction du salon. Ce qu'il vit le fit écarquiller les yeux. Ils étaient tous là. Tous ses frères et sœurs, Ryuji, Konekomaru, Shiemi, Izumo, Shura, les jumeaux Okumura et même son père !

Encore sous le choc, il ne bougeait toujours pas quand Ryuji s'approcha de lui avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et ce n'est que quand ce dernier essuya doucement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

Comprenant alors qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver, Renzo se jeta brusquement sur Ryuji qui referma ses bras autour de lui avec un petit rire. La seconde suivante les deux garçons s'embrassaient sous les sifflements de leurs amis. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un immense sourire illuminait les traits du rose sous le regard attendri de son petit ami qui garda un de ses bras autour de sa taille.

 **\- Comment ?** Fut tout ce que pu prononcer Renzo quand il retrouva la force de parler.

 **\- Tu dois tout à ton jeune ami Okumura.** Lui répondit son père. **Il s'est démené pour que nous puissions tous venir ce soir.**

 **\- Rin n'a cessé de harceler nos supérieurs pour qu'ils nous libèrent à tous la soirée.** Ricana Konekomaru

 **\- Pour une fois que son caractère pourri sert à quelque chose…** Soupira faussement Izumo.

 **\- Hey !** Intervint le principal intéressé avec irritation sous les rires de tous les invités. **Tu avais arrêté de sourire…** Se justifia Rin en se tournant vers son collègue de travail qui le fixait ahuri.

 **\- Moi je me demande encore si tu as vraiment fait ça pour notre petit Shima ou pour seulement pouvoir profiter de ton cher et tendre.** Marmonna Shura moqueusement juste assez fort pour que tous l'entendent.

Rin piqua un fard sous le rire amusé de Kinzo qui avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille. Le fils de Satan grogna avant de cacher son visage dans le cou de son copain sous les regards attendris de tous. Kinzo sourit à son petit frère qui semblait rayonner de joie et embrasser le front du brun dans des bras.

Rin avait vraiment bien fait, il avait rarement vu Renzo aussi heureux que ce soir là.


End file.
